SidonxLink
by RisingDawn66
Summary: I'm surprised I literally wrote this in an hour and forty minutes and I printed it out and it ended up being six pages long like holy shit anyways I hope you enjoy it! Also considering how much SidonxLink yaoi I've read I think I did pretty good with this.


Sidon waited patiently outside of Zora's Domain awaiting for the champion Link to return from calming the divine beast Vah Ruta. He was slowly becoming impatient and worried for the Hylian hoping he was alright and didn't want to jump to any bad conclusions. Finally after what felt like an eternity to the Zora prince Link was seen on the bridge coming into the domain. Joy filled Sidon to know the divine beast was calm and Link was alright running over to the smaller Hylian happily.

"Link you are alright! You've finally returned it felt like ages!" Sidon said out cheerfully stopping in front of the other smiling big like always. Link smiles and nods at Sidon signaling that he was alright and that he had defeated the evil in Vah Ruta.

"That's marvelous Link I knew you could accomplish this task!" Sidon says smiling while he walked with the champion. Link blushed lightly rubbing the back of his neck shyly smiling always feeling butterflies in his stomach when being near the optimistic prince. Sidon laughs happily when they reached the main hall talking with the king. After Sidon offered Link some time to rest assuming the other would be tired after reclaiming the divine beast which Link took the offer happily. Sidon hums and guided Link to a guest room before reconsidering and looked to Link happy as always.

"Hey Link would you like to rest in my room instead?" He asks Link blinking and blushing lightly nodding and signing that he wouldn't mind that. Sidon nods and gently grabbed Link's hand walking to his room with the other. He opened the door revealing a nice big room that has a water pool for when Sidon wanted to relax and a big soft bed Sidon liked to nap on.

"Well Link how is it? Pretty nice right I even have a soft bed that I bet you'll love!" He says guiding Link to the bed after closing the door gently lifting him and setting him on the bed. Link was amazed with how perfect the bed was almost immediately laying back and spreading out making Sidon chuckle softly.

"I shall take that as a yes you do love the bed" He says chuckling lightly patting Link's head the Hylian smiling big and nodding in approval. Sidon nods triumphantly putting his hands on his hips looking down at Link.

"Very good I shall let you rest a while then I'll come and check on you alright?" He asks receiving a nod from the soon sleepy male on the bed. Sidon smiles and watched as Link fell asleep then he quietly left leaving Link to sleep for a few hours.

After a good few hours Link woke up yawning lightly and rubbing his eyes sitting up being confused to feel a weight beside him. Turning and looking at the spot beside him a blush came to his cheeks upon seeing Sidon fast asleep on the bed looking peaceful. Link noted how Sidon had a hand on his chest and one beside his head that was lightly turned to Link which gave his tail and crest a comfortable position. A gentle smile was on Link's face while watching the Zora prince sleep giggling to himself seeing that the royal gems and other accessories were still being worn by the other. He didn't question if it was uncomfortable or not since Sidon seemed to be sleeping perfectly fine with them on. Link tilts his head humming lightly sitting criss crossed next to the Zora unsure what to do, but was also getting bored. Link thinks to himself for a bit and looked Sidon's body over remembering that he had heard from somewhere that a prince Zora's anatomy was a bit different from other male Zora's. Thinking about this he started getting curious to what the difference was assuming it couldn't be that much of a difference.

"He seems so peaceful I really shouldn't bother him" Link thinks to himself feeling his curiosity start to become overwhelming.

"I won't do too much though I'm just really curious to what the difference is" He thinks moving and sitting on his knees putting his hand out and gently petting Sidon's chest. As Link thought Sidon was in a deep sleep not really reacting to the gentle touch of the other which made Link rub Sidon's chest a bit.

"His scales are so smooth" Link thinks smiling and running his hand over the cream colored scales more bringing his hand up to Sidon's crest lightly petting it. Link slightly pulled away when Sidon made a soft sound from feeling the hand on his crest though. Link smiles rubbing his crest leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to it petting the underside of the tail connected to the crest giggling to himself when Sidon made a happy sound adjusting a little.

"He's so cute" Link thinks happily running his hand down to Sidon's side rubbing it lightly and moving down rubbing the Zora's hip gently being surprised to hear a light groan come from the other. Sidon adjusted once more his legs opening slightly Link being intrigued by it. Humming Link moved down some petting Sidon's inner thigh and urging his legs to open more which they did. Smiling Link went between Sidon's legs looking down and petting his thighs gently listening to the soft groans and whimpers of the larger male. Link knew how the Zora's anatomy worked as he found it interesting when he first learned about it slowly moving one of his hands inwards to Sidon's crotch. Sidon made a rather cute sound his back arching slightly when Link ran his thumb over the ever so slightly noticeable slit where Sidon's clasper as he found it was called would come out. Link listened closely hearing Sidon's breathing get faster seeing a light blush covering the cream color of the prince's face. Link seemed happy to make Sidon react in such ways while he slept and slipped his thumb into the slit making Sidon gasp and moan out tensing around Link's thumb.

"Ahh Li-Link that feels mmm" Sidon pants moaning out Link's name in his sleep which made said person blush some.

"He's moaning my name out is he starting to have a naughty dream about me?" Link asks himself moving his thumb in the slit making Sidon moan out once more. Watching Sidon's reactions Link smiles looking down being surprised to see two claspers protruding the slit where his thumb was.

"Oh this must be what they meant by a difference" Link thinks smiling and removed his thumb from the slit. Wanting the claspers to come out fully Link gently rubbed the tips and twirled his index finger around them which successfully coaxed them to come out fully. Hearing the soft whimpers and moans from the usually confident prince was starting to make Link feel all warm and tingly inside knowing he currently has power over the other. Gently moving his hand Link rubbed the underside of one of the big claspers being surprised at the smooth sleek feel both of them already being slick from Sidon's natural oils. Rubbing the underside of one made Sidon moan out gripping at the sheets his back arching.

"Ahh Li-Link if you keep rubbing it like that ahh I might lose myself to pleasure!" He moans out Link smiling and soon stroked the second clasper placing a kiss to the tip.

"So cute" Link thinks lightly sucking on the tip of one stroking the other slowly. Listening to all the sounds Sidon was currently making Link knew very well that he was driving Sidon mad with lust and bobbed his head a bit sucking on the clasper in his mouth rubbing the base of the other with his thumb. Sidon moans loudly bucking his hips lightly which had caught Link off guard making the other take a big portion of the clasper into his mouth making him gag lightly. Link pulled up letting Sidon's clasper come out of his mouth with a pop blowing cold air on the hot tip as a punishment Sidon letting out a low whimper rocking his hips needily.

"Link I I need it so badly!" Sidon cried out in his sleep Link humming and sitting up rubbing Sidon's thighs. Since Link was also hard he decided to have a bit of fun for himself also because Sidon was begging for it. Link took his hard member out and gently rubbed against Sidon's claspers getting nice and slick before he went down rubbing against Sidon's slit to tease him. Sidon moaned out whining in need Link chuckling softly before going down more and slowly pushed into the other groaning at the heat. Link watched the needy prince cry out in pleasure and gently started to thrust in him loving the heat. Link groans stroking Sidon's claspers while he thrusted slowly at first, but soon thrusted faster into the one below him. Link was amazed with how Sidon was so vocal and needily rocking his hips with Link's fast thrusts. Link grunts thrusting fast and deep feeling really good, but he knew he wouldn't last too much longer stroking Sidon's claspers faster. Sidon was moaning and wiggling around gasping in pleasure when both him and Link reach their climaxes and he was filled with Link's warm cum. Link pants heavily gently pulling out of Sidon not even noticing the other was waking up the cream color being replaced with a bright red.

"Ah Link you were actually doing these things to me" He says in embarrassment Link blushing soon enough too and quickly pulled away from the prince feeling bad very soon. Link quickly signed that he was sorry and that he had gotten carried away and felt bad that he had violated the prince in his sleep before his hands were grabbed in Sidon's.

"Link Link it's alright I don't mind it's fine I just never thought you'd top me like that" Sidon says blushing shyly looking down Link nodding shyly before signing that he was sorry again.

By now Sidon and Link were fully calmed down quietly sitting together before Sidon remembered something that made him blush deeply and stand up.

"Ah oh no I forgot it was near that time again!" He says and went to rush to the door, but his hand was gently grabbed by Link who asked what he meant by it being near that time again signing in confusion. However Link was only further confused when his question was answered with nervous fidgeting and anxiousness Sidon looking between Link and the door with a need of wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. It only took a few more moments however for Link to realize Sidon was growing much warmer to the touch and pieced together the pieces finally coming to a conclusion.

"It's close to Zoran mating season correct?" Link signs Sidon frantically nodding looking at Link then to the door then back to Link.

"Yes and I would like to leave as I can get a bit aggressive when in heat which I don't want to accidentally harm you Link" Sidon says softly his breathing becoming heavy as he was slowly losing himself to his heat. Link could sense that Sidon was losing himself and signed that Sidon could use his body to help with his heat. Sidon was soon staring at Link in disbelief.

"Wha-what no you don't have to Link!" He says watching Link shake his head signing that he wanted to help and that it's the best way to repay Sidon for their earlier actions. Sidon slowly nods and hugged Link nuzzling him a bit looking at him apologetically his eyes slowly going to black. Link however did not mind this gently petting Sidon's crest moaning lightly when the other suddenly moved them and rutted against Link growling lightly. Link smiles laying back and helped the lust lost prince remove his clothes without destroying them. Link was surprised with Sidon's actions moaning again when he felt Sidon rut against him again his claspers coming out being slick and hard. Link smiles petting Sidon's tail gently and finally decided to use his voice.

"There there Sidon it's alright you can go at whatever pace you like" He says softly Sidon looking at him and growled again wrapping his arms around Link's body pulling him close. Link just kept petting Sidon who grunts and lightly nipped at Link's shoulder before slowly pushing one of his claspers into Link. Sidon grunts biting down a bit hearing Link moan out from Sidon pushing into him.

"Ah Sidon~ Mmm thats it good boy" He says softly rubbing the underside of Sidon's tail kissing his crest and gently wrapping his hands around the others crest. Sidon grunts letting Link's shoulder go from his mouth having left a nice mark that wasn't bleeding before he suddenly thrusted into Link making the other gasp and moan.

"There you go Sidon such a good boy just go however you like" He says sweetly knowing Sidon probably didn't have any clue to what Link was saying with the state he was in. Link relaxed moaning happily when Sidon thrusts fast and deep in him feral grunts and growls leaving his throat. Link was a moaning mess his back arched as he held onto Sidon's crest more not minding the wild and sloppy pace the other was going at. Sidon grunts and nuzzles Link purring lightly when he felt the gentle pets he was receiving to his crest and tail before pressing soft kisses to Link's cheek.

"Mmm even in such a feral state you're still such a sweetheart Sidon" He says happily grunting when he felt Sidon press his second clasper to Link's entrance not pushing in yet looking at Link for permission. Link cooes and smiles nodding gasping and clinging to Sidon when he felt his second clasper go in.

"Oh Sidon your claspers fill me so nicely" He says petting Sidon more who grunts and purrs more resuming his fast and sloppy thrusts. A good few minutes pass when Link moaned feeling Sidon's claspers twitch in him making Link nod his approval his own member twitching. Sidon purred and gently bit down on Link's shoulder thrusting deep and cumming in him Link moaning out and cumming on himself panting heavily.

"Ahh Sidon you feel so good" Link says gently petting his crest when he felt the other pull out releasing his shoulder. Sidon purrs licking the mark he left gently lapping up the small amount of blood that was trickling out from it looking at Link panting lightly. Link smiles watching Sidon's eyes return to the gentle golden color and kissed the other's cream colored cheek happily.

"Feel better?" He asks softly Sidon nodding happily.

"Yes much better thank you Link I was actually able to hear you while being like I was you were so kind" He says softly nuzzling Link who giggles.

"I love you Link and do you think we could be in a relationship?" Sidon asks shyly as Link smiles hugging Sidon gently.

"Of course we can be together Sidon I've actually loved you for quite some time and I'm glad we were able to finally show our love to each other" He says Sidon purring and nodding happily.

"Yeah I am too Link but I think we should both rest now" Sidon says smiling happily Link nodding a bit. Sidon held Link close smiling and feeling very happy to finally be with the one he loved. Link smiles being glad to be with Sidon yawning softly when he nuzzled the Zora happily and soon fell asleep in the others arms. Sidon smiles pulling a sheet up covering himself and Link up and soon fell asleep too knowing that their relationship would definitely last a long time. In the end both males were very happy to be in each other's arms and could call the other theirs.


End file.
